It is generally assumed that a spring balance and/or an electronic balance is used in a stationary state in order to exclude the effect of acceleration other than the gravitational acceleration. However, there has recently been an increase in the use of mass measurement devices that are mounted on a shaking object and measure mass in which measurement errors caused by shaking have been removed. For example, the mass measurement device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 8-110261) is configured so as to detect the up-and-down movement component of a floor using a dummy load cell carrying a counterweight apart from an ordinary measurement load cell, and the up-and-down movement component thus detected is subtracted from the output signal of the measurement load cell to thereby output a measurement signal that does not include the up-and-down movement component of the floor.